<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Cashier at the Lingerie Shop by ItsMe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26888503">The Cashier at the Lingerie Shop</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsMe/pseuds/ItsMe'>ItsMe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cashier, Erotica, F/F, Femdom, Seduction, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, customer - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:28:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,838</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26888503</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsMe/pseuds/ItsMe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ooooo. Can you tell me more about these fantasies? They sound sexy!"</p><p>"Oh gosh...umm...well I guess one recently was where I would be kind of just shopping around in a lingerie shop, the only person there. I’m looking over a pretty babydoll set, when I feel the cashiers hands slip over my shoulders, she’s whispers in my ear, “You’d look like such a pretty little thing in something like that…why don’t you go try it on?” She picks it up and guides me towards the dressing room. As I start to change, I think I hear the door to the shop lock…"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Cashier at the Lingerie Shop</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks to all the lovely hornballs out there for giving me an audience for my freaky-deaky fantasies.<br/>It's your praise (and depravity) that fuels my passion (and depravity)!</p><p>And a special thanks to a special someone for helping me write this. You know who you are ;)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>...</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>Ooooo. Can you tell me more about these fantasies? They sound sexy!</p><p> </p><p>Oh gosh...umm...well I guess one recently was where I would be kind of just shopping around in a lingerie shop, the only person there. I’m looking over a pretty babydoll set, when I feel the cashiers hands slip over my shoulders, she’s whispers in my ear, “You’d look like such a pretty little thing in something like that…why don’t you go try it on?” She picks it up and guides me towards the dressing room. As I start to change, I think I hear the door to the shop lock…</p><p> </p><p>wow. My room just got really warm all of a sudden</p><p> </p><p>*Smiling bashfully* I'm glad you liked it</p><p> </p><p>You know, I have to agree with the cashier. Someone as cute as you WOULD be a pretty little thing in a babydoll set ;)</p><p> </p><p>*Blushing* Oh gosh...thank you for saying so</p><p> </p><p>I just like to encouage pretty people to embrace their beauty. Then I get to see more of it</p><p> </p><p>Hehe, you're very sweet</p><p> </p><p>And you're adorable</p><p> </p><p>Oh gosh, you flatter me, thank you</p><p> </p><p>So tell me more about this cashier. What's she like?</p><p> </p><p>Well...I didn't have a specific visual in mind...I'd say a little older, just enough to easily take control of the situation...</p><p> </p><p>Ok. I'm imainging someone rather tall, slender</p><p>Maybe a little athletic</p><p>Dark hair</p><p>Deep blue eyes</p><p>And this strong, confident smile</p><p>A semi-discrete tatoo on her left arm</p><p>Someone warm, but... mysterious</p><p> </p><p>That sounds so perfect</p><p> </p><p>Someone who works as a cashier in a lingerie shop, but has a life so much deeper than that</p><p>Like an ocean- so broad and inviting. You only ever see a piece of if, but you know the rest is beautiful, and you can't help but wade in...</p><p> </p><p>Oh wow, that's lovely</p><p> </p><p>I imagine she's in a simple, dark, open-shoulder shirt</p><p>Dark jeans</p><p>And leather boots</p><p>But you can see two lacy straps running over her shoulders</p><p>Revealing that beneath the casual exterior is a scandalous secret</p><p> </p><p>It sounds so alluring...</p><p>Mmmmm</p><p> </p><p>It is, isn't it?</p><p>I don't know about you, but I think I would be shaking a little, if she was coming to help me</p><p>A little nervous to be around something so... sexy</p><p>but so arroused at the thought that I might get to see more of her</p><p> </p><p>Yes...very much so, almost frozen in place until she leads me towards the dressing room</p><p> </p><p>Exactly</p><p>and at that point, I would be too shaken to do uch besides follow her lead</p><p>...not that i would want to do anything else</p><p> </p><p>Almost as if in a trance, like in a dream where you can observe everything but you almost don't feel like you're in control of your body</p><p> </p><p>mmmm yes</p><p>So she leads you into the dressing room</p><p>And you're still a little dumbfounded</p><p>she leaves you for a moment</p><p>and her absence feels like a chill where a heater had once been</p><p>but then you hear the click of the lock</p><p> </p><p>My heart skips at that sound, wondering if it really was what I think it was</p><p> </p><p>and the heat comes back in full force as your cheeks flush hot</p><p>Was it? Do you look? Or just wait for her?</p><p> </p><p>I stay in the room in my babydoll and stockings, those questions swirling in my head over and over</p><p> </p><p>Mmmm. Sounds tense. Like you're waiting for something you want so bad, but haven't quite figured out how to admit to yourself yet...</p><p> </p><p>My whole body quivering as I try to think of the possibilities</p><p> </p><p>That's certainly what I would be doing. Hell, I'm doing it right now</p><p> </p><p>Me too...</p><p> </p><p>Is she coming back? Does she... does she WANT me? Is this just an employee helping a customer?</p><p>I mean, that last one sounds reasonable. Yeah. But for some reason, I really don't want that to be it, even though the thought of the first one makes me shake so much...</p><p>It's been a few minutes. Maybe we should... show her how we look?</p><p> </p><p>And then I hear her voice call out, "Now come on out sweetie, don't be shy. Why do you let me see how you look?"</p><p> </p><p>Phew. Freedom from choice. She has made it for you</p><p> </p><p>So I guess you step out...</p><p> </p><p>Well...kind of...I could decline, I probably should decline...I'm not the type to show myself off like that, but...why am I considering stepping out for her? Letting her see me like this? And yet...even as I hesitate, I slowly come out, arms folded in front of me.</p><p> </p><p>If I was someone like her</p><p>Looking at you</p><p>If I was her, I don't think I could contain myself</p><p>I would get the biggest grin</p><p>My eyes would dance</p><p>Those eyes, already so beautiful and deep, now lit up in delight</p><p>I would step forward</p><p>run my hands over your shoulders, tenderly, confidently</p><p>Look you up and down</p><p>and say,</p><p>"My, you ARE such a cute little thing.</p><p>But Little One,"</p><p>and I would gently hold your wrists</p><p> </p><p>Feeling my breath escape me as my cheeks flush hot</p><p> </p><p>"You look so shy.</p><p>There's no need to hide. You're beautiful."</p><p>And I would gently, warmly, but firmly, pull your arms open to rest at my hips</p><p>And smile down at you</p><p> </p><p>Biting my lip as you guide my arms away from my body, feeling my heart pounding against my chest</p><p> </p><p>"Precious little girl"</p><p>I would turn you around to face the mirrors</p><p>The scene would reflect what you feel from uncountable different angles:</p><p>You, in an astoundingly beautiful outfit</p><p>Me, behind you, leaning over you, holding you tenderly</p><p>Like something from a dream</p><p>"What do you think?"</p><p> </p><p>Your voice echoing in my head, calling me a precious little girl...trying to avert my eyes from my reflection but feeling it surrounding me, making me acknowledge it</p><p>Finding myself at a loss for words, "I think...it's nice...thank you"</p><p> </p><p>I run a hand through your hair, pull you in closer, and let out a deep, throaty laugh</p><p>"God, you're just adorable"</p><p>"But here's the thing..."</p><p>"You actually got the buttons one off"</p><p>And looking down, the buttons up the front of the babydoll are, in fact, one off</p><p> </p><p>Gasping softly as you draw me closer, feeling your warmth over me. "Oh...um...well...I guess if I end up buying this, I'll get it right next time..."</p><p> </p><p>"Here. Let me show you what it's supposed to look like. After all, as the one running this store, it's my duty to help you in any way I can..."</p><p>And my arms wrap back around you, reaching down to the bottom button by your navel</p><p>Undoing the bottom one...</p><p>...and the next one up...</p><p>...and the next...</p><p>hands gliding up your sides as they move between buttons...</p><p> </p><p>"Oh..." my voice barely peeping out as I watch you slowly undoing the buttons</p><p> </p><p>"Mmmmmmm. Such a pretty girl..."</p><p>...and the next....</p><p>until they reach the last button at the top...</p><p>and stop</p><p>the babydoll barely holding itself onto you</p><p>so much skin exposed</p><p>when my hands glide to the slides...</p><p>...gently cup your breasts...</p><p>and slowly squeeeeeze....</p><p> </p><p>My lips slightly parted, breathing heavily as if to try to suggest to start buttoning it back up...losing my breath as you take hold of my breasts, releasing a trembling sigh</p><p> </p><p>"Shhhhh...."</p><p>My hands continue to carress your breasts</p><p>My lips so close to your ear</p><p>My voice a calming hiss</p><p>"Shhhhhh....."</p><p> </p><p>"But..." Meekly trying to protest, but finding my voice fading away as you soothingly shush me</p><p> </p><p>"You don't have to worry, precious one"</p><p>"I'm only here to serve you, precious girl"</p><p>"And I know how to make you feel so good..."</p><p>Hands continuing to carress</p><p>Fingers finding your nipples, and giving them a few gentle flicks</p><p> </p><p>My body leaning into you as my mind swirls, trying to make sense of how I got to this point, why I'm letting this happen, why it feels so good...your little flicks over my nipples coaxing out helpless little whimpers.</p><p> </p><p>Finally, my hands move away from your chest, one reaching for the top button, and one up to gently hold your chin</p><p>I look into your eyes through the mirror</p><p>The image is already hazy through fluttering eyelids and foggy mind</p><p>"I want to help you feel good, precious girl. Would you like that?"</p><p> </p><p>Your eyes gazing deeply into mine, even through the mirror. "Yes..." my voice lilting almost as if it were a question, but finding your eyes too convincing to do anything other than agree...my tingling body encouraging me to give in, to push away those swirling thoughts of doubt</p><p> </p><p>My hand slowly runs down your cheek</p><p>"Look at me, precious girl.</p><p>I would never do anything that you were unsure of</p><p>Taking in a breath and then bringing my eyes to meet yours.</p><p>So tell me...</p><p>Our eyes lock, face-to-face</p><p>My voice is low, almost a growl, yet so much more sensual</p><p>"Would you like me to make you feel good?"</p><p> </p><p>My voice coming out in a meek whimper as I feel a hot shiver run through me, "Yes...please..."</p><p> </p><p>With that, there's a shift in the air</p><p>What had once been a question mark hanging in the room is now a period</p><p>My expression had been one of reserved sexuality</p><p>It is no longer reserved</p><p>It is strong</p><p>And seductive</p><p>and Hungry</p><p>and directed right at you</p><p>I grab the back of your hair</p><p>and press my lips against yours</p><p>and it's like an explosion as all of your reservations blow away like dust</p><p> </p><p>Gasping as you take hold of my hair, then suddenly feeling your lips against mine, feeling myself begin to melt into our kiss</p><p> </p><p>For a little while, or maybe a very long while, time blurs together into a mash of lips and warmth and kisses and skin and hot passion</p><p>It's hard to say what exactly is going on at any moment</p><p>You feel lips on yours</p><p>You feel sucking on your neck</p><p>pressure on your breasts</p><p>nipples in your hands</p><p> </p><p>Sinking deeper and deeper into it, my reservations melted away, like being swept up in a strong river</p><p> </p><p>There's not much left in your mind but passion</p><p>and God, is it HOT</p><p>Until finally, you are thrust into a nearby chair</p><p>and the flurries of kisses and carresses starts to move down your front...</p><p>Down your neck...</p><p>over your breasts...</p><p>down your midriff...</p><p>past your belly button...</p><p>down, down, down...</p><p> </p><p>Grasping into the chair as your lips explore my body</p><p> </p><p>Until finally, they reach your waist</p><p>I look up at you again</p><p>Eyes still alight</p><p>Smile as devious as ever</p><p>and gently start to push your knees apart</p><p> </p><p>Taking in a long shallow breath as you begin to push apart my knees</p><p> </p><p>With your knees apart, I start to run my nails along the inside of your thighs</p><p>Pushing back your stockings to reveal your vulnerable skin</p><p>My touch so tantalizingly light</p><p>So close to where you feel a need building up</p><p> </p><p>Releasing a trembling coo as you tease along my thighs</p><p> </p><p>The teasing is relentless</p><p>My hands spiraling inward...</p><p>but always reversing just before they get where you want them</p><p>And I just keep smiling up at you</p><p>Feeding on your desire</p><p>"Would you like me to touch this, precious girl?"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh please..." I finally blurt out as the need overtakes me, "Yes....please touch it"</p><p> </p><p>"Tell me how bad you want it"</p><p> </p><p>Feeling a wave of embarrassment flash through me at the thought of describing my feelings, but the need is too strong, "I feel so hot and tingly all over and my heart is pounding and I just need it so bad please....please touch me there please"</p><p> </p><p>"Mmmmm"</p><p>I reach a hand back up to play with a breast again</p><p>While my other hand spirals inward</p><p>Ever so slowly</p><p>Every so painfully slowly</p><p>Can you feel it?</p><p>Can you picture it?</p><p>Can you see my face, eyes looking into your soul?</p><p> </p><p>Yes...yes I can feel it...becoming such a desperate needy little girl for you</p><p> </p><p>Feel my hand playing with your nipple</p><p>Feel my nail tickling your sensitive crotch</p><p>Feel the heat of the room</p><p>Feel the desire controlling your every thought</p><p>Yes I feel all of it</p><p>Feel your hand shaking</p><p>And finally</p><p>Helpless to it</p><p>Feel my fingers press inside you</p><p>Deep</p><p>Full</p><p> </p><p>oh yes yes deep inside your precious little girl</p><p> </p><p>Like someone fulfilling the purpose you didnt even know you had</p><p>My hand moves in and out</p><p>yes</p><p>Slow, then fast</p><p>Shallow, then deep</p><p>But always powerful</p><p>Always youre helpless to the sensation</p><p>Always the pleasure controlling your every thought</p><p> </p><p>Yes, your fingers controlling my body</p><p>pleasure controlling my thought</p><p> </p><p>"Moan for me, Precious girl"</p><p> </p><p>My head slightly tilting back as I release a lingering moan</p><p> </p><p>"Good girl"</p><p>My motions intensify</p><p>"Tell me how you love it"</p><p> </p><p>You voice echoing in my head, my moans escaping more freely as your fingers work inside me. "I love it...I love it so much"</p><p> </p><p>"Good girl"</p><p>More intense</p><p>Harder</p><p>Faster</p><p>Stronger</p><p>Your moaning has stopped being a conscious thing anymore</p><p>Your mouth lolls open</p><p> </p><p>"Oh yes...I love being your good little girl" completely losing myself in the sensation</p><p> </p><p>"Good girl"</p><p>"Precious girl"</p><p>"Lovely girl"</p><p> </p><p>Your voice swirling inside me, almost hypnotically</p><p> </p><p>With that, my eyes break away from yours to do something even more electifying</p><p>My head moves between your legs, and you feel a silky sensation glide over your clit</p><p>Can you feel it?</p><p> </p><p>"Oh my gosh..." gasping in a breath</p><p>Yes I feel it</p><p> </p><p>"I love watching sweet girls like you"</p><p>"I love the way you look away"</p><p>"I love the way you give in"</p><p>"I love the way you moan for me"</p><p>"I love the way you shake when you embrace your desires"</p><p>"And I love the way you look at me with such overwhelming need"</p><p>You feel the energy building inside you</p><p> </p><p>"Yes...yes I need you...I can't help it I need it so much"</p><p> </p><p>Feel the pleasure rocketing your mind to heights you had never dreamed of before</p><p>The crest where orgasm usually happens was left behind long ago</p><p>youre far past that</p><p>approaching something else</p><p>some powderkeg of pleasure</p><p>you don't know when it will go off</p><p>but you cant think about that</p><p>all you can think about is how you want MORE</p><p> </p><p>yes so much</p><p>need more</p><p> </p><p>And more keeps coming</p><p>My hands relentless</p><p>My tongue smooth and electric</p><p>Time drifts away</p><p>Theres no notion of things happening</p><p>Just sensation</p><p>And how great it is</p><p> </p><p>so helpless to it all, lost in it</p><p> </p><p>Do you feel it?</p><p> </p><p>yes</p><p>yes I feel it</p><p>And soon, it will all erupt</p><p>Are you ready? Are you ready to erupt?</p><p> </p><p>yes yes i'm ready</p><p>God it feels so good</p><p> </p><p>Body bursting with pleasure</p><p>So helpless</p><p>So hot</p><p>So submissive</p><p>So foggy</p><p>And the plesure builds</p><p>And builds</p><p>and builds...</p><p>and then finally....</p><p>building so strong in your helplesss little babygirl</p><p>finally the pleasure explodes</p><p> </p><p>yess</p><p> </p><p>body quaking</p><p>moans uncontrollable</p><p>muscles spasming</p><p>pleasure bursting with every twitch</p><p>and twitching with each burst of pleasure</p><p> </p><p>yes</p><p> </p><p>the senations rock you, mind and body</p><p>Reality is nothing but</p><p>pleasure</p><p>pleasure</p><p>pleasure</p><p>pleasure.</p><p>pleasure..</p><p> </p><p>oh yes just pleasure</p><p> </p><p>pleasure...</p><p>pleasure....</p><p>...pleasure....</p><p>...ahhhhh.....</p><p>"Sweet little girl"</p><p>"Precious submissive"</p><p> </p><p>Your voice ringing with truth inside me</p><p> </p><p>The next thing you're aware of is you in the woman's lap</p><p>Your head resting on her gently heaving chest</p><p>Her hand stroking through your hair</p><p> </p><p>So wonderful</p><p> </p><p>You float in these pleasant sensations</p><p>Adrift in simple contentment</p><p>warm and safe in her arms</p><p> </p><p>Just drifting as she holds me in her warmth</p><p> </p><p>"Such a precious girl"</p><p>"Shhhh...."</p><p>"Just let the world fade away and relax into me..."</p><p> </p><p>Sighing warmly as you coax me to just float in your arms</p><p> </p><p>And soon, it does</p><p>And reality is nothing but warmth</p><p> </p><p>So nice</p><p> </p><p>You aren't really sure what happens next</p><p>At some point, you come back to awareness to find yourself in your car</p><p>Feeling good</p><p>Feeling safe</p><p>Feeling refreshed</p><p>Your clothes are all back on as normal</p><p>But shifting around, you feel something different</p><p>Looking under your shirt, you find the babydoll you had been trying on</p><p> </p><p>Gasping to myself as I feel a wave of tingles wash over me</p><p>mmmm</p><p> </p><p>and every time you put on the babydoll, or feel it under your clothes</p><p>You feel a hint of those same pleasures you felt in the lingerie shop</p><p>Just then, a ding sounds from your phone</p><p> </p><p>oh gosh, yes...</p><p> </p><p>Opening it up, you're greeted with this message:</p><p>'Precious Girl,</p><p>I had a wonderful time with you today</p><p>And I'm sure you did, too</p><p>Enjoy the babydoll. I knew it would look good on you</p><p>Think of me whenever you wear it</p><p>I'll see you again real soon'</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>